fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nuclear Fusion
This page belongs to TremorTheEarthmaster. Do not edit without permission. If you have a suggestion, use the comments. Feel free to use any characters or material in your own creations :) Nuclear Fusion is a 2D platformer that uses many RPG elements, released on the JoyCon and Nintendo NX in 2022. The plot follows a group of superhumans who are able to change the properties of atoms in their body, through a real-life theoretical process called nuclear fusion. Plot Abby is a girl living in New York in the 22nd Century. She writes to her French pen pal, Mark, but one day Mark goes missing. Abby goes to Paris to find out what happened to him, and discovers a secret school that Mark has joined. Mark was born with the gift of Nuclear Fusion, the ability to change the elemental properties of his body. Abby is captured by The School, and they realise she is an "outsider" who might tell others of The School. They give Abby the ability of Nuclear Fusion, which is the first time Nuclear Fusion has been given to someone. Abby and Mark are given the task of stopping defective School members, who have formed their own group which aims to give Nuclear Fusion to everyone, which The School considers too dangerous. To do this, they must collect 8 blueprints for the Nuclear Fusion device, which was used to give Abby Nuclear Fusion. Nuclear Fusion, unfortunately, requires heat levels higher than that of the Sun to actually change atomic properties. If a person with Nuclear Fusion cools down during the process, their atoms will be unformed, and the user will die. To use this to their advantage, the defectives use Ice Minions to stop Abby and Mark. After finding seven of the eight blueprints around the world, the defectives find the last blueprint. The heroes confront the defectives in their fortress on a secluded island. Tragically, Mark is killed by ice. Abby steals the last blueprint and School members arrive on the island, staging a siege on the fortress. A young boy named Charles, who helped you occasionally on your adventure, sacrifices himself by using Nuclear Fusion to imitate Mark's atomic makeup- he becomes Mark, and can never change back because he no longer has memories of his past self. Abby and Mark kill the defective leader and return to The School. Gameplay The majority of the game is platforming. Each character has one special ability to start with (Mark can pick locks and Abby can jump higher). Both need to reach the end of the level to succeed. Each character also gains a second ablity through Fusion. You can Fuse with any item near you, and then use that item's characteristics to your benefit (similar to Kirby). There are many RPG elemnts in this game too. You have a health bar, as do enemies. You can talk to people and use one-use items to deliver powerful blows. Some levels use puzzle elements as well. Reception The game recieved mostly positive reviews. IGN said both the plot and the gameplay had a strange premise. They rated it 7.5/10. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:JoyCon Games Category:2022 Category:Nintendo Switch Games